1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to airbrush systems. More particularly, it relates to self contained cosmetic airbrush systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of airbrush systems are known for painting and applying cosmetics. Generally these systems are designed for professional user by “make-up-artists” and are made up of an air compressor and an airbrush which is attached to the compressor via an air hose. Depending on the action of the airbrush (i.e., single action or double action) the user controls of the dispensing of the paint or cosmetic. Although these systems work, they are bulky and difficult to use, thus not ideal for at home or mobile use by consumers.
Several attempts at providing a handheld solution to this problem have been attempted. These attempts include use of piezoelectric devices and gravity feed systems to create a spray for various applications. Other systems include battery operated devices for use in cleaning operations where the device can draw liquid from a bottle of cleaning solution. However in cleaning operations, the velocity of the spray is irrelevant and therefore these systems cannot be used in more accuracy demanding applications such as painting, and/or more specifically, cosmetic applications.